fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade
|team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Archive Departed Ashes Kingdom Sword Magic |curse= |weapons='Crowned Sword' (冠の剣, Kanmuru no Tsurugi) |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Blade (ブレイド, Bureido), real name undisclosed, is a operating as an independently contracted . Most of his contracts revolve around demonic entities and terrorizing very small populations, therefore allowing him to avoid Legal Guilds and the consequences of his occupation. Despite his surprising anonymity, Blade was formerly a member of the large Guild Hydra Head. However, his incapability of abiding by the jovial nature of its Mages despite the conflicts pervading the minorities of the world lead him to willingly expel himself, before concealing himself away from public eyes. However, the consequences of his actions on the smaller towns and villages across have lead him to be known by the Magic Council as the Smiling Forest Demon (笑う森鬼, Warau Moriki), due to often being witnessed performing his acts underneath a green mask. Appearance The first impression of Blade, upon all else, is a man who is remarkably scruffy-looking. Blade doesn't pay much attention to his own appearance, finding it a tedious job to groom himself when all his occupation consists of is hunting down dark forces for a certain sum. That being said, Blade can be a little bit fussy about his hair, tending to keep it at a certain length in order to keep his visage as the Smiling Forest Demon intact. It is also his most distinctive feature. It is colored a green-tinged grey and is often kept in a simple ponytail with the majority of it hanging down the sides of his face and some of it obscuring his forehead. Complementing his hair are his darker brown eyes, which are normally only seen glaring at others due to his inherent dislike of social interaction. Blade also has a highly pronounced facial structure, with a sharp nose and thin lips that gives off an almost punk-esque vibe. In a similar vein, Blade's physique is rather lean, but tall. When his body, or at least his torso, is exposed however, he is noted to possess a highly defined and muscular build, with little-to-no wastage of muscle due to his build being the result of constant life-endangering conflict and personal training. Given Blade's lack of attention to his fashion sense, his outfit isn't particularly geared to show off anything. Moreover, his lack of exposure to modern civilization leads him to buy clothes that are slightly more run-down and mellower than others. He seems to prefer different shades of grey in terms of colors, given that they're both easy to find as well as wear at any moment. When not engaging in work, Blade tends to wear a light grey, long-sleeved shirt with his sleeves rolled up. Underneath, he wears a pair of black, striped khakis with a black belt and simple black joggers. When training in swordsmanship, Blade tends to switch to a slightly more oriental attire. Although he tends to go topless, he will occasionally wear a faded green, long-sleeved kosode over a similarly colored hakama and a white obi around his waist, situating his katana at his left side, as well as a pair of white tabi and simple waraji. This is the same outfit he adorns as the Smiling Forest Demon, which is why he regularly holds back in combat and takes considerable evasive maneuvers in order to prevent it from being damaged, thinking it'd be "too bothersome" to repair it or buy another outfit. From what has been implied, however, this particular outfit appears to be a memento from his swordsmanship mentor as a child. Personality History Synopsis Magic and Abilities Archive (古文書, アーカイブ, Ākaibu) Kingdom (王国, Ōkoku): Sword Magic (剣の魔法, Ken no Mahō): Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Mages Category:Former Hydra Head Mages